Computing systems and applications continue to play important roles in our daily activities. Business and casual users have a variety of options at their disposal when selecting a cellphone or smart phone, portable digital assistant (PDA), laptop, desktop, server, etc. and related applications. Processing and memory advances enable application developers to develop more and more complex and user-friendly end-user applications. Furthermore, wireless and/or wired communication architectures enhance information sharing and locating capabilities. For example, users can now surf for information on the Internet using a web browser installed on a smart phone. Dedicated web sites, search engines, and other resources can be used in attempting to provide information to a requesting user in an efficient and timely manner.